


简单粗暴安白车2

by hare_7



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 嗨呀没想到写个车还能写这么多…………只是在单纯描述脑补画面啦……但是好刺激啊！想和大嘎分享（？）这次也请轻点揍我！
Kudos: 5





	简单粗暴安白车2

“……笨蛋！”白岩瑠姬没好气地骂了一句。安藤诚明也没好气地往白岩瑠姬的穴口送入另一根手指。  
“呜……”白岩瑠姬吃痛，猛地缩起肩膀，声音也带上了些许哭腔。  
安藤诚明吻了一下白岩瑠姬的唇瓣，用哄孩子的语气说：“乖，忍一忍，马上就好。”  
白岩瑠姬咬着下唇不想理会这个说到不一定做到的人。安藤诚明又吻了上去，吮吸着那两瓣早已红肿不堪的嘴唇，舌尖撬开白岩瑠姬赌气紧闭着的牙关，追逐着白岩瑠姬闪躲的舌。  
进入白岩瑠姬体内的手指增加到三根，白岩瑠姬已经有些适应身体被入侵。“哈……啊”白岩瑠姬开始主动摆动腰肢去轻轻迎合安藤诚明手指的动作。过于敏感的内壁渴求着手指的触碰，每一下都尽力讨好着抽插的手指。  
“哈啊……”白岩瑠姬环住安藤诚明的颈项，把头埋在安藤诚明肩上，身后的小穴随着白岩瑠姬腰的动作吞吐着安藤诚明的手指，穴内分泌出的肠液顺着指节缓缓流出，摩擦中渐渐带起黏腻的水声。  
“唔……”白岩瑠姬眼眶发红，生理性的泪水不断从眼角滑落。白岩瑠姬只觉得自己好像是着了魔一样，想安藤诚明的手指再深入一些，再深入一些……小腹随着主动吞吐动作腾起热浪，白岩瑠姬甚至没有发觉自己早已勃起。“嗯……哈啊！！”当安藤诚明的手指擦过内壁的一块突起，白岩瑠姬突然拔高了音调，性器前端猛地溢出透明的液体，穴肉也紧紧吸着安藤诚明的手指。  
白岩瑠姬停下摇摆的动作，伏在安藤诚明肩上微微喘气。安藤诚明突然想欺负一下身上的人，插在白岩瑠姬体内的手指摸索着再一次擦过内壁上的突起。  
“啊！”白岩瑠姬没料到安藤诚明的动作，被激得昂起头，腰臀拉成一条优美的曲线，后穴再次紧缩，性器也微微颤抖着，溢出了更多的透明液体。“不，不要……呜……”白岩瑠姬小声呜咽着。安藤诚明并不理会，手指更加猛烈地进攻起那块突起。“不要！哈啊……不要了！”快感从后穴沿着脊柱骤然攀升上大脑，白岩瑠姬有些承受不住，想要推开安藤诚明。安藤诚明望着白岩瑠姬纤长优美的颈部，一口上去轻轻用牙咬住白岩瑠姬的喉结，像狮子咬住猎物脖颈一般，同时应着白岩瑠姬的要求，将手指从穴内抽出。  
被手指塞得饱胀的后穴突然没有了入侵物，快感也逐渐褪去。白岩瑠姬无助地抱着安藤诚明的头，呜咽着说：“哈啊……不要走……不要……”安藤诚明含着白岩的喉结，问：“那是要……还是不要呢？”  
白岩瑠姬彻底失了神，呜咽着回答：“不要……呜呜……”安藤诚明猛地吮吸了一下白岩瑠姬的喉结，白岩瑠姬“啊！”的惊叫出声，“要……要！”说完伸手去够安藤诚明的手，将手指送入穴内。  
“呜……”白岩瑠姬小声抽泣着，“动一下……求你动一下……”  
“你这是求人的态度吗，瑠姬？”安藤诚明放过白岩瑠姬的喉结看着他。  
白岩瑠姬急切地摆动着自己的腰套弄着安藤诚明的手指：“求……求你了……安藤君……”说完主动吻上安藤诚明的唇，送上自己的小舌。  
安藤诚明满意地享受着白岩瑠姬美味的舌，手指开始有规律地触碰内壁上的那块突起。  
“快点……哈……”白岩瑠姬含着安藤诚明的舌尖含混不清地催促着，同时加快了腰部摆动的速度。一时间，安静的室内只有手指进出带起的水声和白岩瑠姬大声的喘息。  
“呜！”白岩瑠姬惊呼出声，泫然欲泣的表情简直诱人犯罪，“不……不行了……哈……要……哈啊！要去了！”随着最后一个字说出口，精液猛地从白岩瑠姬性器前端射出。白岩瑠姬身子一软，歪在安藤诚明怀中，只顾着大口大口地喘气。安藤诚明捞起白岩瑠姬，扶着性器，就着松软的穴口进入。  
然而只没入了前端，白岩瑠姬就惊叫起来：“不要！太大了！会……会坏的！”  
安藤诚明用手蹂躏着白岩瑠姬胸前一侧红肿不堪的乳粒，看着白岩瑠姬因为快感而闪躲的动作说：“放松一点，我会让你爽的。”


End file.
